User blog:Windindi/Nintendo vs. CAPCOM Direct
Hello Mugenites, I am Windindi; creator of an upcoming project; Nintendo vs. CAPCOM: Clash of Legends. Please note that ALL that you see is still under development and can change anytime. Regarding the Game... 'Development: ' Sadly, I am the only member on this project, and just me alone makes this a LOT more stressful as well as amazing, but with your support, I can continue this through! So thank you for your patience. 'Stages: ' Stages are quite varied in this game, and for a nice enviorment, all stages will be somewhat like'' Marvel vs. CAPCOM 2'', were they are 2.5D. Some stages in the game include... Raccoon City Dr. Wily's Flying Fortress Kattelox Island Central Highway The Haunted Graveyard Peach's Castle Final Bowser Battle Mario Bros. Planet Zebes Fountain of Dreams Gateway Colosseum Clash of the Weather Trio Mute City This is not all of the stages, so expect a lot more in the upcoming future. (If you would like to request for a certain stage, you are more than welcome to coment what it is in the comments and I'll take a look). 'Features: ' In most MUGEN games, you HAVE to expect something special! and for this game, there is quite a lot to show! 'ARCADE MODE-' In this mode, you will battle through seven characters and one random boss character at the near end. 'TRAINING MODE- '''Well, what did you expect? In Training Mode, you can practice your skills with doing what you do best! 'SURVIVAL MODE-''' This mode will only be unlocked when you unlock all characters, and as the title sugests, you will see how long you can survive! I'm debating whether it should be endless or some what like All-Star mode in Super Smash Bros. ''(Let me know what you think in the comments below!) 'BOSS BATTLE MODE- 'This has been confirmed, and quite a suprise too! This will be '''THE FIRST MUGEN PROJECT TO FEATURE THIS MODE! '(Yay!) In Boss Battle Mode, you can test your might with the greats! Here are a few bosses you will encounter... Petey Piranha Yellow Devil Rayquaza Abyss Porky Minch Again, not all the bosses, but ones that I think should be mentioned. (If you would like to request for a certain boss character, you are more than welcome to coment what it is in the comments and I'll take a look, also, Giygas will NOT be a boss in this game.) Characters: The monent you have been waiting for is here!-ish... Nintendo: Mario (SUPER MARIO BROS.) Luigi (SUPER MARIO BROS.) Koopa(Bowser) (SUPER MARIO BROS.) Donkey Kong (DK) Link (THE LEGEND OF ZELDA) Kirby (KIRBY) Meta-Knight (KIRBY) King-DeDeDe (KIRBY) Pikachu (POKEMON) Lucario (POKEMON) Mewtwo (POKEMON) Samus-Aran (METROID) Zero-Suit Samus (METROID) Ridley (METROID) Ness (MOTHER 2/EARTHBOUND) Fox-McCloud (STAR FOX) Captain Falcon (F-ZERO) ??? CAPCOM: Ryu (STREET FIGHTER) Ken (STREET FIGHTER) Blanka (STREET FIGHTER) Chun-Li (STREET FIGHTER) Zangief (STREET FIGHTER) M-Bison (STREET FIGHTER) Akuma (STREET FIGHTER) Strider-Hiryu (STRIDER) Arthur (GHOST N' GOBLINS) Mega-Man (MEGAMAN) Tron-Bonne (MEGAMAN LEGENDS) Zero (MEGAMAN X) Roll (MEGAMAN) Mega-Man-Volnutt (MEGAMAN LEGENDS) Jill-Valentine (RESIDENT EVIL) Viewtiful-Joe (VIEWTIFUL JOE) Captain Commando (CAPTAIN COMMANDO) ??? 3rd Party Characters: Sonic The Hedgehog (SONIC THE HEDGEHOG) Dark Magician Girl (YU-GI-OH!) Earthworm Jim (EARTHWORM JIM) Hatsune Miku (VOCALOID) There are two slots left for characters, and I REALLY need to know who should they be?! PLEASE let me know! And one last thing... .... VICTORY QUOTES!!! You know, for fun! (They will be in the game). Also, these are just samples. Mario: "I respect you as a hero, but I'm still the mascot!"- Link "We should have a picnic sometime!"- Kirby "Your no ordinary fighter!"- Ryu "What a shock! I beat you!"- Mega-Man "Electrifying!"- Pikachu "Sorry bro, but the Year of Luigi is over!"- Luigi "As Always, you lost again!"- Koopa(Bowser) (for more, go here: http://mugen-project-nintendo-vs-capcom.wikia.com/wiki/MUGEN_PROJECT:_Nintendo_vs._CAPCOM_Wiki) Look out for part 2 of the direct! Category:Blog posts